


Just Take Off Your Clothes

by mcrbonustrack



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, M/M, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrbonustrack/pseuds/mcrbonustrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song Take Off Your Clothes by the Morningwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take Off Your Clothes

“Dan, I’m home!” Phil yelled as he let the door swing shut behind him. Phil had just spent a week with his family in Florida, and I missed him like crazy. I was in the kitchen cooking stir fry for us to eat together.  
“In the kitchen!” I yelled back. I heard him drop his stuff in his room and saunter into the kitchen. And holy shit, he looked _good._ He was wearing shorts and a white-dude surfer tank top, and he was burned to a crisp, so his blue eyes popped, and his lips were dark red.  
“What are you making?”  
“Stir fry.” I mumbled, and I slowly swept towards him. “Hi.” I whispered before pressing my lips against his. He smiled against me.  
“I missed you,” I whispered. He nodded.  
“Me too,” and he kissed me again. “When I see you baby, I wanna take off your clothes.” He whispered, and I giggled. “Just rip off your clothes,” He said as he started unbuttoning my shirt. “And I want to take off my clothes.” He said as he moved my hands to his shirt.  
“God, Phil, you’re turning me on, we’ve got to eat first, at least. I’m starving.”  
“But we’ll get naked and see how it goes.” He whispered into my ear as I pulled his shirt off so our bare chests were just touching. He kissed me again and then I pulled away.  
“I know baby you’re frustrated.”  
“Uh-huh,” he whispered, staring at my lips.  
“But I’d rather eat dinner first.”  
“mm mm,” I don’t think he would be capable of waiting that long, but I was gonna make him.  
“Get more acquainted, I mean you’ve been gone for a week for christ’s sake, I wanna know what you did in Florida.”  
“Alright..”  
“It’s better when anticipated anyway.” I whispered and placed small kisses on his shoulder, and I was being a terrible fucking tease. “I gotta finish dinner, babe.” I groaned and turned around to stir the pan. Soon enough, he snaked his arms around my naked waist and nuzzled his face into my neck, kissing and sucking.  
“Dan.”  
“mm”  
“I wanna touch your little-” I put my hands on his ass momentarily and he gasped, pausing for a second. “Your little hip bones.” He said and his hands moved to my waist. “Your collar bones, and all your other bones.” Holy shit his hands were all over me, he felt amazing just touching my chest after all this time. “And your happy trail-” His thumb ran down the space beneath my belly button. I wanted turn around and kiss him hard, but I had to finish dinner now. I had to do this first so we could eat together and talk. I wasn’t going to change my mind.. “Is my happy trail,” he continued. “And your treasure trail, let’s see what goes down..” I turned around and he put his hands on my chest and kissed me on the lips. Jesus christ he was so horny already, and he was turning me on. I don’t even know if I could wait.  
“Come on, baby, you’re fixated.” I said.  
“Uh-huh”  
“I think I’d like it if we waited.” I wasn’t even sure if that was true now.  
“Uh-huh” seemed that was all he could say right now.  
“Get a little more acquainted.”  
“Alright.” He continued kissing and biting my collar bone and I’m not quite sure he was really listening to what I was saying.  
“It’s better when anticipated..”  
“No it’s not, just take off your clothes!” He said and tugged at my belt. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I don’t think I was going to be able to make it as he starting undoing my belt and ripped it out of my jeans, pulling my hips closer to his, and this time I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard.  
“If you take off your clothes,”  
“you take off your clothes..” I mumbled back not really listening anymore. Phil’s skin felt so soft and I wanted to touch ever inch of it.  
“And if you take off your clothes,”  
 _“I’ll take off my clothes..”_  
“And I take off my clothes,”  
 _“I’ll rip off your clothes..”_  
“Rip off my clothes, Dan!”  
 _“I’ll rip off my clothes..”_  
“Rip off your clothes,”  
 _“I’ll take off your clothes..”_  
“Take off your clothes,”  
 _“I’ll rip off your clothes..”_  
“Come on baby, just take off my clothes!” And I was biting and sucking Phil’s neck and his hands were all over me and I can’t even remember why I wasn’t letting Phil take off my clothes before, because I want him so bad, I _need_ him so bad. I started undoing his belt and I tugged it out and I moved back to his mouth and I kissed his lips and he bit my lips and it was sloppy and uncoordinated, but we were slowly moving until I was pressed against the table and we were both to horny for our own good.  
“Phil.” I gasped.  
“Mm” He mumbled. He was leaving hickies all over my body now.  
“Phil!” I gasped again, and he pulled off.  
“What!”  
“Take off my clothes, Phil.” He stared at me.  
“I’ll rip off your clothes..” And he did. He undid my buttons and pulled my pants down so only my boxers were left, and I did the same for him so we were just kissing in our boxers, and he kept pushing me back until I was lying on the freezing cold table, but I didn’t care. He climbed on top of me and moved back to my neck and my hands were on his ass and in his pants until he was _moaning_ on top of me, and somehow we had both taken off all our clothes.


End file.
